remixerblogmeredith5fandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
A timeline is a chronological list of events that occur within a certain period of time or century, Here they are. Chronology / Timeline ;1889 :April 16 - Charlie Chaplin is born in London. :April 20 - Adolf Hitler is born in south Germany. ;1899 :Charlie Chaplin begins his career, without parent support, he probably lived with his uncle's until he grew up. ;Mid 1910's/Early 1920's :Bob Hudson Sr. is born in European territory during first World War. ;1939 :September 1 - World War II begins ;1940 :Charlie Chaplin decided to make the film The Great Dictator about satire of politics, such as Dictators (hence the name) and War. Hitler himself never knew or saw the film. The film was a huge box office and critical success. ;1940s :During World War II, Jewish people start coming to the United States which lead alot of Jewish immigarents in New York and some in California on Criminal orgianzations or business's, such as the organization lead by Bob Hudson in "The Pit" film, which was aired in Halloween 2015. (i DONT KNOW WHAT IM SAYING ABOUT THIS ONE). ;1945 :April 30 - Adolf Hitler commits suicide along with his wife Eva, their bodies were burned by the Russians. Their deaths weren't announced until the next day (May 1). ;1945 :September 2 - World War II ends. ;1940s :Charlie Chaplin is forced to live in switzerland by the FBI, due to a scandal of being a communist. ;1962 :Bob Hudson Jr. is born to mobster father and his beautiful young girlfriend he met at a nightclub, Yeah...................... true story. ;1969 :The Colony did not exist before, when home devoplopers Fox and Jacobs (since purchased by Centex) they purchased highway roads and market roads. They also modeled after the city of Dallas texas making to a "colony" and "dream city". ;1976 :bussiness homeowners from Frisco, TX had to remove the area from extraterritorial jurisdiction, A vote happened in January 1977, the colony was later incorporated. ;1977 :December 25 - Charlie Chaplin dies at 88. ;1978 :March 2 - Two robbers steal his body, a 600,000$ was made as the award for the arrest, The robbers were caught reburied Chaplin's body in concrete grave to prevent future theft attempts. ;1980 :After Bob's father dies, Bob Hudson becomes boss of a criminal organization at the age 18 due to his intelligence and skilled professional as a gentleman and secret badass, He punished his workers by throwing them into "The Pit", An area where there lived three hooked men there as there helpers, Hudson still was boss until the 2010's. ;1985 :Police law enforcement gone into an investigation of the group for a few of disappearances each year with no success, this still continued until 30 years later. ;1986 :Colony High School is founded. ;1997 :July 9 - Nathaniel, Matt's brother, is born. ;1998 :January 9 - Nick is born, possibly in Nevada. :November 16 - Matt is born, in Corpus christi, TX. ;1999 :April 5 - iHeart is born. ;2001 :September 11 - The September 11 attacks occur in the United States such as Pennsylavia and New York by a terrorist group known as the Al-Qaeda lead by Osama bin laden, who was killed on May 2, 2011. 2009 Unknown Date - Matthew started his YouTube Career with his first YouTube Username : Mattlol909. ;2011 :October 23 - Nick starts his Youtube career at age 13. ;2013 :Both Nick and Matt start to attend Colony High School at age 15 ;2014 :November 17 - Matt starts his Youtube career at age 16. ;2015 :October 31 - Nick is forced to be thrown into "The Pit", but soon escaped by the help of a person and soon came home safely with no notice of reponse, it is unknown if they still are in hands. ;2016 :April 4 - A school shooting occurs when two people gone onto a fight and a person said "Ah! theres going to be a shooting tomorrow i promish!", After the incident, The school emailed the kids to not send there kids to come to the school. The police later investigated and surrended the school for any lookout, The kids had a "very early release" and the shooting never happened, This was posted on Youtube by Matt himself. ;2017 :January - Matthew will make his own Bank account. (Did NOT Happen, unexpectedly.) :January 20 - Donald Trump will become the 45th President of United States. February - Matthew's bank account opens. ;2022 :Donald Trump presidential term is expected to end at this point.